


A Warriors Lament

by silverducks



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverducks/pseuds/silverducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jane visits Asgard with Thor and Loki is released, Sif reflects on what this means for her and her role as a warrior of Asgard. A one shot inspired by the recent Thor 2 trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warriors Lament

_This is a little one shot which has been inspired by a few scenes from the recent Thor 2 trailer._

_Hope you enjoy reading_

\-------------------------------------------

“Jealous, my Lady?” Loki purred against her ear, coming up behind her from seemingly nowhere.

Sif managed to stop herself from jumping around in surprise, but she did drop her gaze from Thor and his companion and looked resolutely ahead. Still, the trickster so close behind her was unnerving.

“Jealous? What reason do I have to be jealous?” Her voice was light, but as Loki came up beside her Sif did not have to look at him to see his smirk. “I am happy for Thor.”

“Indeed, you show it well, my Lady.” He looked directly at her and Sif could not avoid catching his eyes. His smirk grew into a mischievous smile before he turned away, striding ahead.

Sif glared at Loki’s back as he continued on, but she said nothing more. There was little point in trying to win at word games with the trickster. Still, she gripped her sword tighter at her belt, a cool reassurance. She must be more mindful of the attention she gave Thor’s mistress. Rumours abounded around the palace halls of Asgard enough and she could not afford to see them flourish. Asgard would have their Queen, Sif was sure of that. And it would not be her.

Maybe that would finally silence their gossiping tongues. Maybe then they would see her true worth, not as a future Queen, but as the fiercest warrior in Asgard. She had proven her might to its people countless times, but still she knew of their whispers, the rumours of why she stayed so close to Thor’s side and followed him into battle.

And battle would fast be upon them and she would once more prove her worth. But maybe this time that would not be enough. She let her eyes fall once more on Thor and the mortal and felt her suspicions percolating into her thoughts again. Thor was her future King and closest friend, she should not doubt him. And the mortal was kind and brave and if they had met when Yggdrasil was at peace, Sif would smile as widely as her friends. But she could see the distraction on Thor’s face, knew the danger the mortal would pose in the upcoming war. Thor was ever loyal to Asgard, but Sif feared even his love for his people could not eclipse his love for the mortal.

She glanced ahead again at Loki. The trickster, betrayer, prisoner, traitor. Many words had been used to describe the fallen prince. Now he walked without chains or muzzle, but his very presence was testament to the danger threatening Yggdrasil. He had been sentenced to a century’s imprisonment and none but Thor and the Allfather were permitted to see him. Yet he had been released, his mischievous magic set free because he was their only chance of victory against the Dark Elves.

They were resting their hope on a traitor and trusting their kingdom to the worth a mortal.

It did not sit well in Sif’s bones and she clutched her sword tighter. She wondered if Loki shared her fears, if indeed he had any thoughts beside how to abuse his freedom. Would the trickster even care if Asgard burnt to the ground around them? That Sif did not know unsettled her, but it was of no surprise. She had barely spoken a word to Loki since his return and she struggled to discern the man she once knew within his eyes. The man she had once called friend and lover.

The trickster turned around and glanced at her, catching her looking at him. Her eyes narrowed and she ignored his growing smirk. Let him think what he will, what difference would words spoken now make when centuries had already proven them.

Sif had never wanted the throne or to become Thor’s bride. She was a warrior, a defender of the realm and the weight of a throne and the duties of court would never have suited her. She would die in battle, a glorious death which would be remembered until the fall of great Yggdrasil herself. If Loki still chose to see doubt in her heart and jealousy in her motives after so many centuries, what good would words do now?

There was no jealousy in her heart when she saw Thor smile at his Jane, when she saw the answering blush sweep up her delicate cheeks. It was only fear and doubt that plagued her. And guilt. For where was her loyalty when she should doubt her leader so?

If any sliver of envy filled her heart, it was of a different sort. That what they shared Sif would never know. For what hope was there for her when she was in love with the traitor of Asgard?

 


End file.
